


Love in New York

by Kylin_estallena



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylin_estallena/pseuds/Kylin_estallena





	Love in New York

蔡徐坤要去纽约出差了，王子异闷闷不乐环着他的细腰，把下巴戳在他的颈窝里，委委屈屈耷拉着眼睛，“不想你走。”蔡徐坤知道他有点闹脾气，王老爷子直接点名要蔡徐坤去，毕竟这个公司里面能管王子异的，也只剩他爷爷一个人了。

 

蔡徐坤看着平常雷厉风行的老公，现在像只受了委屈的小金毛一样趴在自己肩膀上，反手把他刚抓好的头发揉乱了，“就十天，就分开十天。”

 

王子异这时候却好像突然闹了脾气，在蔡徐坤脖子上啃了一口，不轻不重的，正好留下个牙印，给蔡徐坤吓了一跳，他轻轻伸出舌头舔了舔自己留下的牙印，说：“我从出生就没跟你分开过这么久！”

 

蔡徐坤被他的无理取闹气笑了，“你说啥呢？出生之后就没跟我分开过这么久，那你没遇到我还有十几年呢，不算啦？”王子异就随口一说，谁知道蔡徐坤还跟他较起真儿来了，小声说：“十天都不能做……”蔡徐坤没听清，问他叨咕什么呢，他没回答就去揉捏蔡徐坤的臀瓣。

 

蔡徐坤抓住他的手狠狠瞪了他一眼，“跟小朋友似的，不讲理。”王子异乖乖松了手继续委屈巴巴看着他。蔡徐坤语气也软了下来，“我是晚上一点的飞机，咱们现在回去还可以……”

 

最后蔡徐坤上飞机的时候，小腿肚子都在打颤，他觉得自己肚子里满满当当装的都是王子异的精液，后面也被王子异操开了一个小洞，奶头也被王子异啃肿了。王子异把蔡徐坤拽回家的时候似乎根本没打算放过他，甚至想要在接下来的几个小时把接下来十天见不到的爱做够本，从一进门就把蔡徐坤摁在门板上，把他的裤子拉下来扒开蕾丝丁字裤的带子，舔他小小的已经硬起来的小骚豆豆。 和王子异频繁的做爱已经让他下面的那朵骚花从鲜嫩的粉色变成了诱人的深红色。

 

王子异喜欢舔他，喜欢看他高潮时仰起的脸，他喜欢那张高贵漂亮而禁欲的脸被深深的拽入欲望的泥潭时候的样子，让人想和他一起堕入最泥泞的、肮脏的欲望的深渊。而这样美妙的场景，只有他一个人才能看到。这一次即便是他哭着喊着叫王子异不要了，王子异也没有停，他的两条腿无力的敞开，露出那朵已经没什么弹性的小花，那里因为被王子异射出的精液满满的灌溉，再也吞不下那么多了，正在缓缓地往往流出来。蔡徐坤的下体向大脑传递了一种微妙、羞耻又诡异的失禁的快感。

 

蔡徐坤晃了神，他刚离开王子异没几天就想念起他了，这个时候也不知道王子异在做什么，想想国内大概快凌晨吧，他真的想王子异了，不过转天就要去纽约了，他还要收拾行李。这时候他的电话响了，是王子异的小秘书打过来电话跟他确认机票和行程，小秘书像是不经意间提起的，“王总明天飞纽约哦，蔡助。”蔡徐坤愣了一愣，“他来做什么？”小秘书漫不经心地一边磨指甲一边说，“好像是谈合作吧，具体我也不太清楚。”“那住哪里呢。”小秘书随口报了一个五星级酒店的名字，又接了一句他订了总统套房。

 

蔡徐坤纳了闷儿了，来纽约不跟他说，还单独订了房间，难道还在生气？可是都把自己折腾成那样了。他心里冒了一团邪火，打定主意要折磨王子异了。

 

王子异想给蔡徐坤一个惊喜，刚到纽约没多久，才入住了酒店，收拾了准备休息一下就去找蔡徐坤。他刚换好睡衣，眼镜还没来得及摘掉，就听到有人敲门，他用英语问是谁，那边瓮声瓮气地回到“room service”，王子异有点奇怪，自己没有叫客房服务啊，但还是打开了门，外面站着一个漂亮的小女仆。

 

“她”穿着经典的黑色女仆装的裙子，有些蓬蓬的弧度刚刚好遮住屁股，上面缀满了蕾丝边，还有白色小围裙，黑色的蕾丝丝袜刚好提到大腿，显得“她”修长的腿又直又细。头上戴了白色的蕾丝发箍，“她”面上有些粉粉的红晕，把颊上的小痣衬得活泼又生动。

 

王子异觉得自己的鼻血流下来了。蔡徐坤看了他一眼，自己走进屋里，装作四处掸尘的样子，王子异强装镇定，对蔡徐坤道：“我没叫客房服务啊。”蔡徐坤已经爬上了床去抖羽毛枕头，“可是很脏欸——”他用屁股对着王子异继续装作认真打扫的样子，这样裙子下面的风景就完完全全暴露在王子异面前了。

 

他穿着一条白色的蕾丝内裤，两瓣蜜桃一样的肉臀还有越发饱满的小逼吧内裤填的满满的，王子异眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他的小肉逼，伸手去揉捏在自己眼前晃来晃去的蜜桃，“才几天没见，就骚成这样了？”蔡徐坤拍开他的咸猪手，冲他眨眨眼睛，“客人你这样会被投诉的。”

 

“小逼又痒了？想被舔了了？”他顺手把蔡徐坤的小内裤扒了下来，整张脸埋进了蔡徐坤的臀缝里，温柔的吻了吻嫩菊的褶皱，顺着会阴舔到了前面窄紧的女穴，那的花唇一张一合地，早已经湿了，王子异鼻尖蹭着他已经硬了的小骚蒂，用力地吮吸了两口花穴，那里流出来的腥甜的蜜汁都被他卷进了嘴里。

 

他换上了自己的手指，大拇指和食指掐着阴蒂，其余三指狠狠顶进蔡徐坤的体内，蔡徐坤完全没有料到，刚刚被王子异舔的舒服的腿都软了，这下猛地被插入差点跪不住趴在床上，王子异已经完全反客为主变成了他身体的支配者。

 

想要更深，手指太短了……他被动地承受着侵犯，轻轻晃动着臀，试图把手指吞吃得更深一点，“小坤不乖哦？这么贪吃。”蔡徐坤半睁开眼睛，他痴态毕露，淫荡又渴求地望向王子异胯下那鼓鼓囊囊已经完全勃起的一包，他想到被那根青筋虬错的巨大阳具狠狠贯穿的感觉，就已经穴心发痒，他要王子异的粗大顶进来帮他解解痒，最好把他顶穿。他呆呆地张着小嘴，流口水了。

 

王子异看他盯着自己的胯下，大方又利落地脱了裤子把那根傲人的阳物完完全全展现在蔡徐坤面前，看着蔡徐坤傻傻的样子，“真是猪猪啊？馋成这样，猪猪女仆。”他把蔡徐坤抱起来，用龟头从阴蒂蹭到那条翕合煽动，又贪吃的潮湿的肉缝。王子异练得极好的肱二头肌就把蔡徐坤举在刚刚好的高度，让他只尝得到味儿却没法真正吃到。

 

蔡徐坤拼命挣扎试图把那根粗大吞进穴里，但王子异就是不让他如愿，他开始后悔自己这个决定了，他转过头去找王子异的嘴，讨好地去舔王子异的唇珠，“老公……想要你……你不想进来吗？”他艰难地把胳膊伸下去用两根手指掰开肥厚的花唇，还拿指尖去碰王子异的龟头，“里面好热好痒……很舒服的……”

 

王子异这下觉得主动权全掌握在了蔡徐坤的手里，他一直就被蔡徐坤牵着鼻子走，他把蔡徐坤抱起来让他趴在屋里的单人沙发上，从后面狠狠顶进他的穴里，一只手伸到前面帮他撸动还未纾解的欲望，一只手掐着他的细腰。王子异刚操了没两下，蔡徐坤就喷了一股精尖叫着高潮了，肉穴里面像有一千张小嘴狠狠嘬着他的龟头，他闷哼一声射在蔡徐坤的穴里。

 

在高潮之后的自我厌倦期，他也没有把软掉的阴茎拔出来，他把蔡徐坤抱坐在身上，吻着他的侧脸，“小坤想我了吗？小逼想了我知道了，那这里想没想？”蔡徐坤的发饰已经歪掉了，王子异帮他扶好，手伸进裙子里捏他的乳头，指尖抠弄着乳孔。“想了吗？嗯？”蔡徐坤被他弄得懒洋洋不想跟他说话，下面还塞着他那条疲软了还很巨大的阴茎。

 

王子异把他压在床上干，又压在墙上干，屋里每一个能做的地方，蔡徐坤觉得王子异都摁着自己做过了，到了最后他已经射了两次尿，他甚至能闻到空气中淡淡的骚味，前面后面都被王子异的精液好好的填满了，他觉得嗓子干哑，他拍着王子异的胸膛要喝水的时候，王子异就喝一口喂大到他嘴里，他甚至有一次睡着了，又被王子异操醒了。

 

他在迷茫之中脑袋里面竟然出现了一个疑问：王子异不是刚下飞机吗？他都不觉得累吗？他断断续续地对王子异说：“老公，不，不来了，要被操坏了，烂了，会不会怀孕啊……呜呜呜……”“怀孕了就给老公生孩子，又不是养不起。”“反正，反正不要了，我好累了，明天起不来了……”说完就昏睡了过去。

 

“下次我出差你不准再过来了！好累！”

 

“不行！没有下次了不准出差！”


End file.
